Peeta x Finnick Panem High
by hungergameslover99
Summary: Peeta moves into a new town and goes to a new school, not expecting what's coming next! Character Marquee: Peeta x Finnick, Effie Trinket, Cato, Marvel, Clove, Glimmer, Katniss Everdeen, Mrs. Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Haymitch Abernathy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Peeta Mellark. I'm 17 years old, 5'9", and good looks to boot. My family just moved in from across the country to "expand our business" but I have no problem with that, I never had many friends in the first place, so I'm ok with the move. About two years ago I discovered that I was gay, my whole family supports my actions so life is good. Now back to my move. We have gotten settled in for the first few weeks. Today, is my first day of school.

I walk up to the front desk manager to get my locker number and my class schedule. The school I'm attending is Panem High, since we are in the Capitol school district. This school is actually supposed to be pretty nice, since we aren't in any of the 1-13 other districts, and it looks quite nice.

"Here you go dear, your locker is down that way." The front desk manager is a pretty weird woman. She is wearing a purple wig with little birds in it, and a lime green strapless dress with a colorful floral print.

"Thank you Miss Trinket"

"Please call me Effie. Everyone else does." So I wave to Effie and started off to my locker. As I walk down the hallway I suddenly run into what feels like a brick wall, falling down and successfully dropping all of my books papers in the process. What a klutz I am.

"You better watch where you're going." Before I can look up to see where that deep, husky voice came from, I find myself hovering about a foot off the ground, looking face to face with a spikey blonde haired man with, deep, brown, highly aggressive eyes. While being entranced by his eyes, I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my ribs, then I feel myself getting slammed into a hard metal surface. I get punched in my ribs, then slammed into a locker door. Great first 15 minutes of school.

"Don't let it happen again, or I'll actually show you what pain feels like." I watched on the floor as h, a brunet woman, a blonde woman, and a red headed man walk away laughing.

I then saw another blonde haired man run up to me and actually help me. "Hey, are you ok? Cato can sometimes be… let's just keep it at temperamental." Now this man who is talking to me seems much nicer. He also looks very attractive, medium length blonde hair, bronze skin, strong chest and arms. I could almost be turned on right now, besides the fact that I probably have a few bruised ribs and I'm am in tons of pain. "We should get you to Nurse Everdeen right now! Hey Katniss!" This girl who goes by the name of what I assume is Katniss has dark, brown, long, curly hair with olive skin and grey eyes. She runs over and helps me up along with that other boy. "And I forgot to mention, my name is Finnick Odair, and her name is Katniss Everdeen" Katniss, looking annoyed for some reason shoots back.

"I think I'm capable of telling him who I am, Finnick."

"I love you too, baby" He smirks as we arrive at the nurse's office, Katniss looks as if she wants to kill him as they set me down on the cot. The nurse inspects me and tells me that I have two bruised ribs and a slight concussion. At this point my head feels as if it's about to explode, she gives me two Advil, then I fall asleep.

I wake up and look at the clock which reads 2:30, I must have been asleep for a long time because last time I remembered was rising, now it's high up in the sky. I try to get up but then I feel a hand on my chest that pushes me down back onto the cot. "A little eager are we? Nurse Everdeen says that you need to stay here until your parents pick you up, so you're not going anywhere" He smiles at me and I smile back, I almost get lost in his beautiful sea green eyes, but I snap back into reality.

"How long have you been here? How long have I been here?!" I start to panic for no apparent reason.

"Hey! Calm down dude! I've been here next to you for five and a half hours, waiting for you to wake up."

"Well, thanks. Nobody's ever done that for me before."

"The pleasures all mine. Cato really did a number on you; and on your first day, that must suck."

"Yeah, it does" I look down at the bandage wrapped around my chest, and feel the ones on my head. Wow, this Cato kid really _did _beat the shit out of me!

"I must be going now I can't miss swim practice, I am the head of the team after all. You should stay late after school and watch practice, then we can maybe have coffee afterwards. Sound good to you?"

Did he just ask me out on a date…? "That sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"You, too."

As he starts to walk out, he stops, turns back around, and crashes his lips on to mine. He forcefully kisses me… and then I start to kiss back. Our lips touching makes me feel like a million volts are running through my body. I feel his tongue at my lips and I immediately part them to let him in to explore my mouth. Our tongues dance intertwined with each other for what feels like an eternity, but then he pulls away and smirks at me.

"Catch you later."

After he leaves, I start to hyperventilate trying to processes what just happened. I can't believe what just happened, he just kissed me! I start to feel light headed as I fall back onto my cot and slip back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my first chapter! I hope you liked it! Thank you PEetAkAtniSS 3 for your comment, you inspired me to write more. And for a recap, Peeta got his ass kicked, and his lips assaulted! Enjoy.**

I open my eyes to find myself at home, in bed, at 7:00 in the morning. Ding, ding! Round two! My parents must have taken me home after I passed out because of kissi- Oh my god! Finnick kissed me, and he asked me out on a date! I must be doing well.

After I finish reminiscing about yesterday, I run downstairs, eat my breakfast, say goodbye to my family, and then start my walk to school. As I am walking down the sidewalk I run into someone, you guessed it, Finnick. Hot, sexy, muscular Finnick. And before I can react, he is on my lips, stealing away any words in my mouth. After a while he pulls away and says,

"Nice to see you again, Peeta." He smiles his amazing smile and I manage to respond, "S-same goes to you Finnick." I just don't know what to say, or think. Why does he all the sudden start to kiss me when we barley know anything about each other!

"I just need to know something."

"Anything for you." He smirks and stares directly into my eyes; I stand there for a while, once again getting lost in his eyes, until I suddenly hear him talk to me. "Um, you were saying?"

"Oh! Sorry, I kinda got distracted by something…"

"Like my eyes? I've been told that they are beautiful." He cheekily smiles, I blush redder than a rose and I almost melt into the ground, but I stop myself to actually get the conversation going.

"Er… yeah, but I actually was going to ask, why are you nearly making out with me when I've only known you for a few days now? Is there a reason why?"

He frowns at me and answers, "Well do you not like me kissing you?"

"No! Not at all! It's just that, what's the rush? Is there a reason why you're just so, forthcoming?"

"Yes! Because you are so cute. That was why I had to claim you as mine so quickly." What does he mean by "Claiming," it sounds dirty...? "Um, ok. But what do you mean by claiming me? And why me, I'm sure there are tons of other much more hot guys to go out with."

"That's where you're wrong Peeta, you're about the hottest thing that ever hit this school since Cato. And I mean claiming as stating that you are my boyfriend, because guys like Cato and Gale would love to go out with you, I just beat them to it."

'That's awfully nice of you, and kinda attractive" I slightly smirk at him as a seductive smile creeps across his face. For a second I lose it, but I quickly get it back again to notice him walk forward and whispers in my ear, "Thanks, honey, you're also very attractive to me, and I would just _love_ to show you how much…"

He then suddenly picks me up and starts to kiss me fiercely. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist for support, it's not like I've ever done this before it just came naturally. After a while of kissing he forces his tongue into my mouth, but I don't try to resist to his dominance, because I'm usually not ever dominant in any other setting, so why should sex be one of them. And truthfully, I like being dominated. It really turns me on.

After a while I feel him move his kisses down to my neck, which eventually turns into sucking and biting, I notice that my watch says 7:50. Shit! I'm going to be late for school! I try to resist him but he makes my joints freeze up in pleasure, so I manage to say, "F-finnick! W-we need-uhh-need to stop! We'll be late for school!" I gasp as he stops because of all the new experiences and feelings he puts me through, and I bet I'll have to get used to it…

"I guess so, but this will be continued." He smiles then kisses me one last time as he and I walk to school. Once we get to school we try to sneak in because we are 15 minutes late because of our little… delay…

"Ok Peeta, be very quiet, if Miss Trinket finds us she will give us a detention, she doesn't like people being late." I get angry at him because this wasn't how I envisioned my first day of actual school, and it's his fault that I was late!

"Why did you have to force yourself on me? I was planning on not getting in trouble today but I guess that is out of the equation, now is it?" I angrily cock my head at him, but he just smirks and says, "But you forget, you wanted me to do that to you, I didn't force you to do anything honey."

He had a point, I did enjoy us making out and I would like for it to happen again. So I probably should stop talking... "True."

"That's what I thought. Just be very quiet when you walk in, and we will be fine! And if we get a detention so be it, we'll have more time together." He smiles as he pulls my hand as we start to creep in, we continuously walk slowly with our objective in sight, the Sculpture 1 classroom.

"Good news! I think that we'll be able to make it Peeta. Just a few mor-" He gets interrupted by none other than Effie. Today she is wearing a sea blue wig with hints of green, with yellow and orange sequent studded ball gown. I have a feeling she is in no mood for compliments.

"Mr. Odair, Mr. Mellark? What is your excuse for being so late?" We can hear her six inch pink pumps click against the floor as she runs to confront us. Obviously sounding annoyed, I feel that lying would not be the best move in this case, so I end up telling the truth.

"I was being irresponsible, so I turned up late, I am sorry for being late Effie." She writes down my response and looks at Finnick.

"Late on your first actual day Mr. Mellark? Shame on you, now on to Mr. Odair's excuse."

"The same as Peeta over there, I was being irresponsible, so I showed up late." Effie then sighs and pulls out her detention slips and writes a sheet for each of us. "I'm sorry boys but its school rules, if you show up late without an excuse, you get a detention. I expect to find you two here at 3:30 sharp, you would not want to show up late for this date. Now off to class, I'll see you at the end of the day."

"Bye, Effie" We both say in unison as we walk up to class. I groan as I say to myself, "This is going to be a _long _day."

** So there it is, chapter two! Please vote. And another BIG thanks to my Editor bvb_army_girl3385! She's the one who makes this story awesome! Remember, your reviews, favorites, and follows are what pushed us to make more chapters. So please review, favorite, follow, or any mixture of those three, talk to you soon, -Elijah**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for not updating for a month! My life has just been very busy so I couldn't find the time to update, but here we are! What pushed me to update now was that my mom got bananas, and I got nervous because of Azazel Lockhart… So, happy reading!**

Finnick and I are sitting next to each other, board out of our minds because of Mr. Abernathy's painfully long lecture on the distillation of corn mash to Moonshine.

Finally the bell rings and we see him pick up the beaker of Moonshine, take it into the office with him, and close the door. Don't need to get the Mystery Machine to figure out that one...

I walk down the hallway with Finnick to the lunch room to find a seat and, you know, get lunch. I walk up to him and say, "Hey Finnick" Before I have a chance to react, he is on my lips, stealing all of the words from my mouth. I would normally not argue against this, because he so hot! But we are in the middle of forum, and I'm not that open with my sexuality, so I have to push him off.

"Finnick! As much as I would love to make out with you in public, I really not in the mood for it now, so, could you not?"

"Of course, I would never want you to feel uncomfortable."

After that he forces me into another kiss, and this time he even gropes my ass, in front of everyone! That sexy bitch. As I thought, everyone was staring at me.  
"God damn, you Finnick! I specifically told you not to do that in front of everyone, and now since you did that, I feel so… so looked at."

Finnick then gives me one of those, 'Are you serious?' looks, so I just roll my eyes and get into the lunch line. Oooh, today is Tacos, delicious.

I get my lunch than sit down at the table where Finnick and Katniss are sitting at, they both greet me as I sit down across from them. As I sit down Finnick says "Hey, babe" Then he seductively looks at me, I just roll my eyes at him and draw my attention to Katniss, who is staring off into space.  
"Uh, Katniss, are you there?"

"Wha- Oh yeah, Sorry." I give her a questioning look as Finnick elaborates.

"She's just drooling over Gale over there, I bet you'd just love for him to bend you over and shove his long, hard, d-"  
"Finnick!" I yell at him, Katniss now looks like she is about to kill Finnick in his sleep, and half of the cafeteria is staring at us.  
He then smirks and says, "Sorry, I won't let it happen again." He kisses me on the cheek as all three of us get back to lunch.

After a while, I see a tall, heavily muscled man walk up to our table. He has thick brown locks, olive colored skin, and stone cold grey eyes. I am entranced by his beauty, not realizing that he is talking to me until he starts to snap his fingers in my face.

"Hey dude, are you there?" I realize he is talking to me, than I freak out and by accident and hit my knee on the lunch table, I'm definitely the one for strange first impressions at this school…

"Fuck, dude, sorry to surprise you, are you ok?" He lightly grabs ahold of my chin and tilts my head up so I am staring into his eyes. He and I stare at each other for a bit until Finnick slaps his hands off my chin, possibly due to jealousy.

"Hands off Hawthorne! He's mine!" Correction: it's jealousy.

Gale chuckles a little bit before whispering in my ear, "Not for long" He winks at me has he walks towards the Rainforest Atrium. By the way, I wasn't kidding when I called it a 'Rainforest Atrium'. It truthfully is one. It is completely filled with rainforest vegetation, all the way from creeping orchids to strangler figs, it's quite the sight to see. Oh yeah, now back to Finnick.

"I never liked Gale in the first place, but I can't believe he has the audacity to think that he can steal you from me!" He pulls me into a passionate kiss in front of everyone, hearing some aaaawwws in the background.

"Hey, let's get out of here. I know a place that I think you'll like."

He gives me a warm smile as he pulls me off in an unknown direction of the school. He leads me through a couple of hallways until we both walk into a breathtaking room. The room is easily two stories high lined with oak wood panels and windows that go from the floor to the ceiling. There is a fire place that is in the center of the room that looks like it's made of river stones and natural mortar, a huge fire rages in the center giving off an indescribable about of heat. The walls are lined with pictures, skis, and snow boards. It looks like a ski lodge!

I look around, awestruck, before asking him "Whoa, what is this place?"

He chuckles a bit and answers, "This is what we call the Colorado Room. Since this school was built on a mountain peak overlooking the Crystal Hills Ski Resort, it looks like a perfect representation of Colorado. Beautiful isn't it?"

"It's wonderful! I couldn't think of anything more beautiful!"

Finnick sits down on a chair, pulling me down with him, he whispers in my ear, "I think that I'm looking at something more beautiful right now…"

I look into his eyes and smile as we lock lips with each other. We continuously make out as Finnick pulls me so that I am straddling his lap, soon I feel his long member harden against my butt. I then start to rock back and forth creating some friction, resulting in a few audible moans from Finnick.

He starts to move his lips to the crevice of my neck, than he starts to suck and bite making me moan out in pleasure. I feel his hands move down to my crotch and softly rub it, further increasing the pleasure. He then makes a move to unbutton my pants as I do the same to his. Finnick slips his hand down my pants and boxers, I gasp and start to moan even louder.

"You want to go further?" He asks me in a seductive voice.

"I want nothing more" We both laugh softly, but then get back to business. He pulls down my boxers and wraps his hand around my hard c-

"Hello?! Anyone in here?!" I shriek as I fall off of Finnick, onto the floor. I rush to pull up my pants to cover myself just in time, before she sees anything. This squeaky girl who interrupted us was a short, fair skinned, blonde hair and blue eyes girl who reminds me of Katniss.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupting you!"

"Its ok, we shouldn't have been…" I look up at Finnick, he shoots me back a smirk as I continue. "..Doing stuff here"

"It's fine. My name is Primrose Everdeen, and I just came by here to offer you two a ballot in the PROXY 2 Virtual Assistant give away!" She seems over joyed, which gets me interested.

"Uh, what is a Proxy 2?"

Her face lights up like a bulb when I ask her that question, she excitedly answered "It's a Personal Reworked Operating System, on a XY Code Factor, 2 Generation!"

Even though I have no idea what that is, I decide to enter, the chances are a million to one, right? "Sounds cool count me in! My name is Peeta Mellark" I see her take out a clip board and scribble my name down.

"Finnick, would you like to enter?"

"No thanks, I don't need one of those systems. The only thing I need is you." He smiles then pulls me into a kiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Prim giggle and walk out and down the hallway.

"Now weren't we in the middle of something?"

I smile at him as we kiss each other again, I start to get comfortable when I suddenly hear…  
RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG!

"Damn! The sixth period bell, I guess this is to be continued, Finnick?"

"You bet your ass!"

He comes over and forces me into a passionate kiss coupled with a firm squeeze on the behind. He winks at me has he walks away to his next class. I sigh at the loss of his touch, but then walk down to my next with a spring in my step, and a hickey on my neck.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed all of the new characters! Comment, private message me, or text me on my kik to propose your ideas or just to comment. My kik is mikuoquartz. And another huge thanks to my editor! Remember, your favorites, follows, and comment drive me to write more! So please do! Talk to you soon**  
**~Elijah.**


End file.
